


Whereabouts Known

by PopWitch



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopWitch/pseuds/PopWitch
Summary: Numbuh 362 is on the run with Numbuh 86 while the Galactic Kids Next Door are putting their plan into motion. One-shot in time for the hypetrain (back when I published this on FF.net in 2015).





	Whereabouts Known

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a short one-shot I did while on the hypetrain for G:KND. Before our hopes got crushed by Cartoon Network. Thinking about maybe expanding on this at some point (but probably not). Enjoy!

One by one, everyone on Earth was losing their memories, and she felt utterly powerless.

She was the supreme leader, the one that everyone trusted, but she let them all down. She had to flee, and the most she could do was grab Numbuh 86 as she formulated her plan to leave the Moon Base and return to Earth. So much of Numbuh 362’s hope relied on the possibly that her friend, the Head of Decomissioning, could decommission the radicals of the Galactic Kids Next Door. She was on the run; if she could save herself, save her own memories, including those of running the entire Kids Next Door, then maybe she could save everyone eventually.

Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86 were presently at the Arctic Base, in one of the deepest levels, unknown to most members of the base itself. It was the first location to have its operatives evacuated to the Moon Base. The planetary decommissioning was spreading across Earth, but Numbuh 362 brought them to the Arctic Base in the hopes that the Galactic members would be stopped by the tundra.

“What if we can’t stop them?” asked Numbuh 86, hugging her legs to herself to combat the frigid cold. Her voice lost its usual edge to it and now sounded soft, unsure. Numbuh 362 was pacing around the chamber, analyzing some rough blueprints she created of 2x4 technology, which were plastered all over the walls. She was planning on creating something using the resources at the base in combat against the Galactic members. 

“I don’t know, Fanny. I… I’m scared,” replied Numbuh 362 with her back still to Numbuh 86. She hoped the other girl wouldn’t bother to get up and see her eyebrows furrowed in fear. This was one of the only times that she ever set her role as the brave Supreme Leader aside, but it wasn’t the first time Numbuh 86 had seen it. Silence fell over both girls for a moment, as if in mutual acknowledgement that this situation was too big for any kid to handle.

Numbuh 86 suddenly stood up and walked over to Numbuh 362, her eyes shining with either wetness or the harsh glare of the overhead lights. Wordlessly, she gave the blonde girl a tight hug, holding her for a moment, and then headed over to the control center to call other sectors of the Kids Next Door. Numbuh 362 didn’t even have the chance to return the gesture but she felt some of her anxiety disappear. Her gaze followed Numbuh 86, a slight smile finding its way on her face.

“Sector V, can you read me?!” shouted Numbuh 86 at the screen above her which only displayed static. Her usual strong front was up once again. “Sector V, this is Numbuh 86! This is a direct order to evacuate Earth NOW!” Numbuh 362 turned back to her blueprints, knowing now that this was no time to dwell on being scared. She just needed Numbuh 86 to remind her that she was strong too.


End file.
